


Black flash

by Deathgirl777



Series: black flash [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathgirl777/pseuds/Deathgirl777
Summary: Hi this is my first story in a year so be nice to me.Naruto left the village at 5 years old and find a family in the desert of sunagakure who will it be





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is mine first story in awhile so be nice to me

Naruto x sasuke

Hi this is my first story in a year so be nice to me.

Naruto left the village at 5 years old and find a family in the desert of sunagakure who will it be

1 Chapter

_**Black flash** _

_**Fly like a butterfly** _

_**Pro:** _

**Fly like a butterfly**

**_Pro:_ **

6 years ago

A 9 tail fox attack the village hidden in the leaves (Konohagakure) they were smoke in the air death leanger nearby. Screams and cried piecear the air The village can see a shadow of Giant Beast attacking the village then out of nowhere a bright flash of light surround the Giant Beast.. Than nothing. Hell yeah the Fourth Hokage did it  

They were cheering and crying for these that was lose in the attack but little did they know that the bodies of the fourth Hokage and his wife were dead. The fourth Hokage Tondaime Minato Namikaze seal the 9 tail | kyuubi in seal on a stomach of a baby boy. risking his only life for the village

That boy name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze this is his life. His father want him to named a hero for save the village but his wish didn’t come true. Instead of being a hero everybody treated him as the 9 tail fox, the kyuubi that destroyed the village and kill many people as baby to adults.

Naruto was starved and beat for five year at the orphanage than he was thrown (kick out) of the orphanage.

He wandered the streets of Konoha for two weeks before the third hokage find him and give him a inpartment for a half a year naruto lives in the apartment before the Hokage realize he was gone like a butterfly in the wind.

Naruto Pro: Why does everybody hates me. I can’t play with children at the park without getting yelled at by their parents. The kids call me monster and freak. It hurt know that everybody hates you. My teacher Iruka sensei hates me like everybody else. He call me out in front of class and ask what was chakra is? Well i knew the answer but i learn that pendant to be bumd help a lot. So i wont get beat up.( i know that iruke does teach naruto when he was a lot order but in my story he does at 5 And will iruke change his attitude agast naruto?) Oy look who here boys! It  the freak of konoha.The demon of that kill million of our villager and our beloved Hokage. It was the Shi. He is chunin he being pick on me since i went to the academy. And man you will never meet a ugler guy than Shi. HE got scars on his face but not the good kind. his nose is to big and his eyes are far from each other And his a coward leave his friend behind and almost got them kill. **_Slap._ **

Aww. that hurt like hell.Naruto said.

OH i'm sorry do you want to go cried  to you mommy and daddy? Oh that right you kill them. Shi spating

Stop I-ii get the Hokage? I was scared badly because Shi  has beaten me up before.

Oy do you hear that the demon already poised our Hokage mind. HE killed the Fourth Hokage and Now he poisoned our third Hokage with his dark demonic chakra. N-nnno that not true. Naruto said wobbly. See he scared because we know his weak lets kill him to have vengeance and before he get stronger.

FOR OUR VILLAGE FOR OUR BELOVED HOKAGE.

Nooo you can't the hokage wont let yo--

Naruto was cut off by a evil laugh

Who going to tell him. Shi  said looking around!

Well anyone tell the the Hokage about this??? Raised you hand if so. And i won't harm him.

I look at everyone just hoping to see last one persons hand up. No one had than hand up. See brat no one cares about you. You just the kyuubi. The one that attack our beloved village and kill our people and Beloved Tondaime Hokage the fourth. Just die

Noo  a sceam went threw the air . Shi tried to stab naruto in the in the  stomach where the seal was place but naruto maine to doge the blade. And took off toward the woods

 **get him.** Don't let him escape Shi yell out angeril.

Trees branches begin to hit me in the face

Just ran ran ran faster went their my head i can't believe they were going to kill me.

Yeah they hit me and stab me and push me into the ground and chase me on October 10 My birthday every year and beat me to a blump. But there never tired to kill me before.

I there realize wet thing we're goin down my face. I was crying  i clasped in **exhausted** and curl up into a ball and a sob came out of my throat i just want to die. I stayed than for a couple of hours. I just felt numb

Red chakra beginn to circle him

Why does everybody hates me.

Anger and hated being to take over his mind His body being to changes

His eyes that were sapphire blue was now bloody red his pupils change into a cat streak with hated go threw them.

Red and black tail being to grow behind him

**_Snap_ **

A tree branch broken  
Someone has step on a tree branch

It was Two people

A man and woman who beat me everyday . They own the a shop and they drag me behind it and beat me over and over. Just seeing them push him over the edge the anger and hatred begin to cloud his mind.

Oh little boy you miss you beating today you know what that means. They begin to smile evilly. That means more beating. Hmmm let’s say a another hour of beating Not realizing that naruto eyes were red.  The woman raise her hand to slap naruto in the face. Her hand was caught in mid air. Oh you going to pay for that one demon. The husband saying scaredly his voice was trembling. The woman’s hand being to bend the other way

Snap 

Ahhh the woman being to scream. The husband root to the spot fear being to cloud his mind. Oh don’t worry you get your turn soon. A tiny little red wire being to wrap it self around the man he being to to cry begging for mercy.

Why do you does mercy you beat me everyday .Now it you trun and  you will knew what i felt everyday.

Screams went through the air

When the  Anbu came to find him there were slick to the bodies of husband and wife one of them actually throw up.

Blood was dripping from every tree The two bodies were tear into. They limbs were tone off the bone the head was crushed into.The bones was snap in half. These two people were in pain few more than a couple hours. They were alive who the limbs were get tear into. Some of their bodies part were missing It looks like someone eat them.

If there had look hard there would find a little boy covered in blood a couple miles away. The little boy was crying then the wind being to pick up IT being to surround him then a crack in the air

Then he was gone like a butterfly in the wind there then gone

 


	2. The Dsert is hot and not for a fox

The Desert is hot and not for a fox

 

It has been three days since naruto has ran a away in went into the desert. The Anbu went searching for him and there find nothing. 

How can the amazing Anbu that is a black ops that hunt and kill (assassinated) people couldn’t find a little boy who hasn’t even being trained. Well cause naruto has being training not like a Ninja. Training to survive he knew when to come out when to ran and to stay and fight and when to hide. To bad that the animals in the desert he didn’t know what to do.

AHHHHHHHHH.

A little boy with golden hair and sapphire blue eyes is ran away from a duck who he stole a egg from. You can look after you other babies . you can have more babies Just let me have this one. Ahhh stop biting my butt you stupi duck ass.Then out of nowhere Xerocole jump out of nowhere and eat the duck with his butt still out. Ho you deserve that you nasty duckass. Good dog you look like a fox little guy. The little xerocole was still a baby but his family was wiped out by some haunters. His bones were stick out and his ur stick to it ooh you poor puppy. You need a family to take care of your. Naruto being to pat him. Think hmm you need a family but i don’t think that anybody needs a little puppy. Oh i got it we could become A family. The little xerocole being to purr. I don’t have a family either so we gotta stick together. So we don’t have to be alone so that either are alone. Litt--- OW ok don’t need to bite me. You need a name. How about---

Third hokage pro:

What do you mean you can’t finding naruto.We search the whole froste lord Hokage. There no trace of him. 

Go search again . The third Hokage said angrily

Yes sir.   
Puff there were gone. 

OH naruto where are you? He was tried and never felt so old before now after naruto left the village everything was chaos. People were scared because the Scroll of Seals was stolen. If naruto mess with the seal it could break the seal and let the Nine tail fox out.

Oh Minato i failed you. He sign in exhausted

BANG BANG 

Come in 

IS it true did naruto steal the Scroll and left the village. It was Danzo 

Yes it is true. Danzo 

I told you to give him to me but no now you lost the most powerful child out there. If this gets out people will look for him. Orochimaru and Akatsuki will come out of hiding to go looking for him. This is on you not ,him. Now he’s death is on your hands.

Stop it Danzo. Can’t you tell that this is eating me apart i think that they will accept naruto. 

Oh Jiji

This is eating you up. Here let me taking over the search and you get some sleep.

Ok thank you are a lifesaver.

Oh naruto we need you here. Where are you/

Little did they know that they will not see naruto 6 to 7 years from now.

**Author's Note:**

> so why was it


End file.
